<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tame by StarryNighty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168313">Tame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty'>StarryNighty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookclub Drabble<br/>Pairing: dark!Steve Rogers x female reader<br/>Warnings: dark thoughts, cussing, assault </p><p>A/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing this &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’d you have to eat around here?”</p><p>Steve shifted from the corner of the counter while glancing over his shoulder at you. </p><p>“Nothing much,” he said and threw his leather jacket over the back of the kitchen table chair. He bared his weight as he looked over at you hovering near the fridge.</p><p>Bare feet, twisting your big toe into the linoleum flooring as you jerked the door open a smile crept at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Stop looking at me seductively.” you said under your breath. Your eyes moved to him as you bent over and grabbed a jug of orange juice. </p><p>“That was my normal-looking, stop being paranoid.” he said flatley. Steve readjusted his jacket and took a step back toward you.</p><p>“And maybe you should be at your own apartment.” he huffed. “Better yet, why aren’t you at Bucky’s?”</p><p>You stood up straight letting the fridge door swing back completely open. You shrugged slightly and twisted the cap off. </p><p>You walked past the fridge. “He’s not speaking to me.” you said and hit the door with the heel of your foot and went for a glass on the counter.</p><p>“Ya–sorta heard about that,” said Steve now rubbing the back of his neck and remembered his friend yelling over the phone a few days ago. </p><p>You rolled your eyes, shrugged again. “Such a giant tit.” you whispered and then gulped down half the glass.</p><p>Steve clocked the attitude, it bristled his mood. That wayward ego you clung to, the suffering petty filled words you used when you felt alone in the world. That attitude didn’t set well <em>in</em> him. <em>You</em> didn’t sit well here, waltzing into his home, drinking his up supplies and talking shit about his best friend. God, you always had irrelevant shit to say. Steve’s eyes moved from your lips smacking to your neck. What gave you the right to feel safe here, He thought and took another step closer. </p><p>“Like it was just a stupid mission.” you said between drinks. “I told him the odds, it’s not my fault he couldn’t get the tech right.” </p><p>Bratty. That was you. Ignorant to how you threw your dark energy around like a whip expecting everybody to take the lashes. You were reckless, loose, and wanted everybody to submit to your shoddy work.</p><p>“I went over it with him a million times.” you said with a swallow.</p><p>Spoiled. You got away with everything. Precious little bitch. Steve’s fists tightened, his eyes focused on you helping yourself to another glass. No consequences, unsupportive but wanted those around you to pick up your slack. Hell, you always managed to turn it back on another, Steve’s jaw clicked.</p><p>“Besides, you two asses got each other’s bac–”</p><p>With a ping the glass hit the floor and shattered into hundreds of pieces. But you didn’t notice, could only feel the cold juice pooling under the soles of your feet. Your eyes stared wide up at Steve. Orange juice bubbled up from your throat as he squeezed your neck hard. </p><p>Your hands swiped at his face but quickly abandoned that defense to see to your survival as you gripped his wrist. Steve clamped both, big strong hands around your neck and pulled you toward him.</p><p>“I think it’s time somebody taught you a lesson.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>